Familia Saiyajin 0: El pasado de Potsie
by Kaily
Summary: ¿Que pasó años atrás en la vida de Potsie?, ¿como conocio al Rey Vegeta?, ¿como se enamoro de él?, ¿como fue a parar en brazos de Bardock?, esta y muchas preguntas mas verás resueltas en esta precuela del fic de mi hermana Familia Saiyajin, por f
1. 01

Familia Saiyajin 0: El pasado de Potsie

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Precuela de Familia Saiyajin 

Capitulo 01

Un nuevo día llega al planeta Vejita, un sin numero de pequeñas naves redondas se preparan para salir al espacio, mientras sus futuros ocupantes comienzan a reunirse en el puerto de lanzamiento. Gran cantidad de Saiyajins, tanto hombres como mujeres vestidos con armaduras conversan sobre sus respectivas misiones, cuando en ese momento llegan a toda velocidad un gran numero de naves con sus compatriotas Saiyajins dentro los cuales regresan de sus misiones. Los heridos son llevados a recibir tratamientos médicos, y los que regresan triunfantes festejan su victoria y se regodean contando sus hazañas, entre este grupo se encuentra solamente una hembra saiyajin, una chica que permanece callada sin prestar atención a los demás Saiyajins que festejan y presumen. Un Saiyajin llega de pronto a donde están reunidos, y al verlo todos los Saiyajins se ponen firmes y hacen una reverencia. La chica que se encuentra de espaldas se queda de pie, sin preocuparse por dar sus respetos como los demás, por lo cual llama la atención del saiyajin recién llegado, por lo que camina hasta la chica y pone una mano sobre su hombro, la chica sin voltear siquiera se quita la mano de su hombro dándole un golpe.

Chica saiyajin: No molesten... no quiero festejar con ustedes... me aburren...

El hombre se cruza de brazos.

Hombre saiyajin: ¿Me estas queriendo decir que tu rey te aburre?

La chica permanece sin voltear.

Chica saiyajin: Me refería a ti y tus amiguchos... pero ahora que lo dices el rey también es un aburrido de lo peor...

Hombre saiyajin: Vaya...

La chica se da media vuelta.

Chica saiyajin: Ni te hagas que de seguro a ti también te aburre a muerte

Hombre saiyajin: ¿En serio?

La chica al ver al hombre con el que hablaba abre los ojos como platos.

Chica saiyajin: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

El hombre se cubre los oídos ante el grito de la chica la cual se encuentra desmayada en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas cual si fueran dos espirales.

Hombre saiyajin: Llévenla con un doctor, cuando despierte la quiero ante mi presencia, en la biblioteca real.

Soldado: Como ordene su majestad Rey Vegeta

Una hora mas tarde en la biblioteca real. El rey Vegeta esta parado frente a una enorme ventana, con brazos cruzados y viendo hacia fuera, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta y una joven saiyajin entra, hace una reverencia.

Chica Saiyajin: Guerrera Potsie reportándose su alteza Rey Vegeta.

Rey Vegeta: Veo que ahora si me tienes mucho respeto Potsie.

Potsie: T-T le juro que no fue a propósito

Rey Vegeta: Eres un espécimen muy raro entre nuestra especie... te he observado constantemente actuando de forma muy extraña

Potsie: Es que soy única ^^

Rey Vegeta: Mas bien diría yo que bastante loca

Potsie: ¬___¬U Se aprovecha que es el rey, que si no...

El rey Vegeta se voltea hacia Potsie y le mira molesto.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Qué si no, que?

Potsie: OO° Nada...

El rey Vegeta camina hasta Potsie parándose a un metro de distancia frente a ella.

Rey Vegeta: A ti lo que te hace falta es aprender lo que es el respeto a tu rey

Potsie: T-T Es que no lo hago a propósito

Rey Vegeta: Déjate de excusas tontas

Potsie: ¿A pues que se cree que lo hago a propósito?, seré todo lo que quiera menos lo suficientemente tonta como para meterme en semejante bronca a propósito

Rey Vegeta: Entonces estamos hablando de que estas loca

Potsie: Oiga tampoco, ¿pues que se cree?

Rey Vegeta: El rey de este planeta, tu rey.

Potsie: ._.U cierto... Y-Y en esto las llevo todas de perder

Rey Vegeta: Ciertamente, así que te informo que tu ya no irás de misión en un buen tiempo, llevarás un entrenamiento severo a ver si así aprendes a comportarte como es debido.

Potsie: Y.Y Ya que.

Rey Vegeta: Procura tener resultados pronto si deseas volver a irte de misión

Potsie: Si lo que quiere es motivarme con eso. La cosa le va a salir al revés.

Rey Vegeta: ¿De que estas hablando?

Potsie: De que dejándome sin salir de misión me hace un gran favor.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Por qué?

Potsie: Es que es de lo mas aburrido, casi como usted... ups ^^U

Rey Vegeta: Definitivamente eres demasiado extraña

Potsie: Prefiero decir que soy muy original, así no suena tan feo

Rey Vegeta: Muy bien, seré yo quien te de el entrenamiento

Potsie: ¿Qué?, ¿tu?... digo ¿usted?... T.T esto ya se puso feo

Rey Vegeta: Para empezar, ¿qué edad tienes?

Potsie: ¿Yo?... tengo 16 años, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Rey Vegeta: Por que se me pego la gana saber... ¿a cuantas misiones has ido?

Potsie: A ver... esta la primera, y la segunda, después fue la tercera, la cuarta y depuse fue la... la quinta creo yo, y esta ultima que es la sexta

Rey Vegeta: 6 misiones... ¿y en cuantas has tenido éxito?

Potsie: Pues en la primera gane, en la segunda también gané, en la tercera gane, y en la quinta también y ahora en la sexta también gané ^^

Rey Vegeta: Sería mas fácil si dijeras que tuviste éxito en todas

Potsie: Pues a mi me gusta nombrar cada vez que gané... así suena mas mucho =D...

Rey Vegeta: Suenas como una idiota... a partir de mañana, quiero que te presentes en el campo de entrenamiento real muy temprano en la mañana

Potsie: ¿Y cuanto es muy temprano en la mañana?

Rey Vegeta: Las 5:00

Potsie: ¿Bueno que se piensa dedicar a martirizarme?

Rey Vegeta: Si deseas tomarlo de esa forma si

Potsie: ¿Pues de cual otra podría tomarlo si piensa tenerme entrenando a las 5:00 de la mañana?

Rey Vegeta: Pues vete acostumbrando que esto será así durante mucho tiempo

Potsie: T.T usted si que es malo

Al día siguiente a las 5:00 de la mañana en la sala de entrenamiento real, un enorme cuarto con paredes de color blanco y piso color gris. El rey Vegeta esta parado en el centro de la habitación completamente solo, cuando se abre la puerta y da paso a Potsie que va medio dormida y bostezando sin parar.

Potsie: Aum... ya llegue... aum... 

Rey Vegeta: Muy bien... ven aquí

Potsie: Ya voy... aum...

Potsie toda desganada va hasta donde se encuentra el rey Vegeta. Y Se para frente a el mientras se talla un ojo.

Potsie: ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

Rey Vegeta: Primero quiero que me demuestres tus habilidades.

Potsie: Aum... esta bien... aaauuum...

Potsie se pone en posición de pelea, y el rey Vegeta la imita. Pero antes de que suceda cualquier cosa Potsie cae al suelo de espaldas. El rey Vegeta se asoma a verla y la ve como Potsie duerme profundamente, y le da una patada. Potsie solamente se gira mientras habla dormida.

Potsie: Ay no molesten tengo sueño

El rey Vegeta se pone de cuclillas junto a Potsie y la hace girar hacia el.

Rey Vegeta: Ya despierta holgazana

Potsie: Ñam, ñam, ñam

Rey Vegeta: Ya despierta mujer, no tengo tu tiempo

Potsie toma del brazo al rey vegeta y lo jala haciéndolo caer sobre de ella y lo sujeta del cuello con fuerza.

Potsie: Ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam.

El rey Vegeta intenta soltarse pero no logra conseguirlo debido a la difícil posición no puede ejercer fuerza para soltarse. Potsie entonces se gira y llevándose consigo al rey Vegeta quedando la chica sobre el, ya en esta posición el rey logra utilizar su fuerza y soltarse del agarre de Potsie. La cual comienza a hablar dormida.

Potsie: usagi-chan... usagi-chan... ven aquí... ñam, ñam, ñam.

Rey Vegeta: Solo esta mujer podría quedarse dormida a medio entrenamiento con su rey y abrazarlo confundiéndolo con su conejo.

Potsie: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Potsie se levanta exaltada mirando hacia todos lados.

Potsie: T-T me quede dormida a medio entrenamiento

Rey Vegeta: ¿No me digas?

Potsie: Ay me alegra que no se diera cuenta

Rey Vegeta: Claro que me di cuenta... si hasta me abrazaste y después que logré soltarme me llamaste conejito

Potsie: OO° ¿conejito?... ¿qué es un conejito?

Rey Vegeta: Si no sabes que es un maldito conejo ¿como es que me llamaste conejito?

Potsie: ^^U no se

Rey Vegeta: Nunca terminarás de sorprenderme

Potsie: Es que soy sorprendente 

Rey Vegeta: Sorprendentemente rara

Potsie: Usted si que sabe como hacer sentir mal a los demás (

Rey Vegeta: Pues me parece que eres muy delicada

Potsie: Si, soy muy delicada. Precisamente por eso debería tratarme bien

Rey Vegeta: ¿Pues quien te crees que eres?

Potsie: Soy Potsie

Rey Vegeta: Potsie la loca saiyajin

Potsie: T.T Usted es muy malo

Rey Vegeta: Nunca podré comprenderte

Potsie se para y sorpresivamente se abraza al Rey Vegeta.

Potsie: Es que a mi no hay que comprenderme, a mi hay que quererme ^^

Rey Vegeta: ¿A si?

Potsie: ^^ Sip

Rey Vegeta: ¿Eso es una clase de insinuación amorosa?

Potsie: ¿Qué?

El rey Vegeta sujeta a Potsie de la cintura levantándola del suelo hasta poner a la chica frente a frente, con sus rostros rozando levemente.

Rey Vegeta: Sabes perfectamente lo que dije... y yo se lo que tu dijiste...

Potsie: OO° yo... este.... umm

El Rey Vegeta besa a Potsie en la boca con gran violencia y ella en estado de shock se queda sin sabe que hacer, hasta que de pronto le corresponde de la misma forma abrazándose al cuello del Rey Vegeta. Cuando después de unos minutos se separan, Potsie con la respiración agitada habla.

Potsie: Yo... no hablaba... de eso... pero ahora que... lo pone... de esa forma... pues...

Potsie besa nuevamente al Rey Vegeta que sin dudarlo corresponde al beso. Cuando de pronto Potsie se aparta.

Potsie: Ya suélteme que no es para tanto

Rey Vegeta: Me gustas mujer

Potsie: De eso ya me di cuenta... pero ya suélteme

Rey Vegeta: No quiero hacerlo

Potsie: Mire no se ponga caprichoso

Rey Vegeta: Yo puedo ponerme tan caprichoso como se me pegue la gana

Potsie: Pues a mi me vale cacahuate si puede o no puede

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y que piensas hacer?

Potsie: Muy fácil

Potsie da un golpe en el hombro del rey Vegeta que la suelta y se sujeta el hombro muy adolorido.

Potsie: ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?

Rey Vegeta: ¿Sabes que puedo llamar a todos los saiyajins y ordenarles que te hagan polvo por esto?

Potsie: ¿Y que piensas decirles?, atención súbditos a su rey lo acaba de golpear una mujer

Rey Vegeta: Buen punto mujer, no voy a quedar como un cobarde, pero yo no diré precisamente por que es que tienen que matarte, simplemente podría ordenarles que lo hicieran sin dar ninguna explicación para eso soy el rey aquí

Potsie: Pues hazlo, resulta que me importa muy poco

Rey Vegeta: No se si tomar eso como un acto de estupidez o como uno de valentía

Potsie: Pues a mi me da igual como lo tomes

Rey Vegeta: Lo que si te digo es que tu serás mía mujer, me gustas mucho.

Potsie: Pues si no fueras tan aburrido, tal vez... pero naaaa, no lo creo

Potsie se dirige a la puerta pero el Rey Vegeta la toma del brazo la jala haciéndola caer al suelo, y el sube sobre ella sujetándola de los brazos con gran fuerza.

Rey Vegeta: Yo no he dicho que puedas retirarte

Potsie: Pues resulta que yo solita me dije que ya me iba, quítateme de encima 

Rey Vegeta: Lastima que tu y yo no pensemos lo mismo

El rey Vegeta besa a Potsie la cual se retuerce bajo el, el Rey Vegeta se aparta un poco.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Por qué ya no estas tan dispuesta como hace un rato?

Potsie: Por que esta bien un beso o dos pero usted que se quiere aborasar

Rey Vegeta: Es malo dar a probar a un hombre para después dejarlo deseando mas

Potsie: ¿Y a mi que me importa?, yo no soy hombre así que no me incumbe

Rey Vegeta: Pero yo si, y no pienso quedarme deseando mas

Potsie: Ya suéltame que yo no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, NO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOO

El Rey Vegeta suelta a Potsie y se pone de pie.

Rey Vegeta: Muy bien, así será por hoy pero... ¿que harás mañana?

Potsie: Yo que se, mañana averiguo

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y ahora a donde vas?

Potsie: ¿Y a usted que le importa?

Rey Vegeta: Mucho, me gusta saber donde esta mi mujer

Potsie: Donde esta su... ¿mujer?, yo no sabía que tuviera mujer.

Rey Vegeta: Pues es que acabo de decidir quien será

Potsie: =O ¿en serio?... ¿y quien es?

Rey Vegeta: Una hermosa saiyajin loquita de nombre Potsie

Potsie: =O que casualidad, se llama igualito que yo

Rey Vegeta: ¿Será acaso por que estoy hablando de ti?

Potsie: A lo mejor... bueno yo ya me voy.

Potsie se va hasta la entrada cuando esta a punto de abrir la puerta se detiene y se da media vuelta.

Potsie: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?, ¿que yo soy su mujer?... ¿qué esta loco?

Rey Vegeta: Demasiado loco para fijarme en alguien como tu

Potsie: Ahí si que estamos de acuerdo, que loco has de estar para fijarte en mi, tu un aburrido saiyajin con una divertida y alocada saiyajin como yo, extraña pareja... pero bueno, eso lo vemos mañana yo tengo hambre y mejor me voy a buscar que comer que si no me pongo de mal humor... adiós

Potsie se despide con la mano y sale por la puerta sonriente. Un rato después en los comedores, el lugar esta repleto de saiyajins comiendo. En una de las tantas mesas esta sentada Potsie a solas con un enorme banquete frente a ella y comiendo salvajemente, cuando cuatro saiyajins se acercan a la chica, sentándose uno a cada lado de Potsie y dos parados atrás de ella. 

Saiyajin 1: ¿Que hay de nuevo Potsie?

Potsie deja de comer durante un momento.

Potsie: Nada que te importe

Saiyajin 2: Tan irrespetuosa como siempre

Potsie: ¿Y que querías?, ¿que te saludara con un beso?

Saiyajin 3: Eso sería muy bueno

Potsie: Sigan soñando

Saiyajin 1: Pues yo creo que a como vas te quedarás sola por el resto de tu vida, ya nadie se acerca a ti

Potsie: Ya déjenme en paz

Saiyajin 4: ¿No te gusta que te recuerden que nadie te soporta?

Potsie: No me gusta que ustedes se me acerquen 

Saiyajin 1: Ni nosotros, ni nadie. ¿Y es que quien querría estar con una loca como tu?

Rey Vegeta: Yo si

Los saiyajin se asustan al escuchar la voz del rey Vegeta y exaltados se giran hacia el y arrodillan al igual que todos los presentes en el comedor, a excepción de Potsie que lo ve de reojo y después continua comiendo. 

Rey Vegeta: Potsie

Potsie: ¿Qué?

Rey Vegeta: Ven conmigo

Potsie: Rayos, ahora ni siquiera me va dejar comer tranquila

Rey Vegeta: Cierra la boca y obedece

Potsie: Si, si, si, ya voy.

Potsie da un ultimo bocado, se levanta y se va siguiendo al rey Vegeta. La actividad del comedor vuelve a la normalidad después de que el Rey Vegeta y Potsie salen, y los soldados que molestaban a Potsie se miran unos a otros.

Saiyajin 1: Esa loca de Potsie... por su culpa quedamos mal ante el rey Vegeta.

Saiyajin 2: Si, es una maldita.

Saiyajin 3: La haremos pagar... ¿tienen alguna idea?

Saiyajin 4: Yo tengo una idea genial

Mientras en uno de los muchos pasillos del castillo. El Rey Vegeta y Potsie caminan lentamente.

Potsie: ¿Y que es lo que quiere?

Rey Vegeta: Nada en especial

Potsie: ¿Y por nada me saca de mi desayuno?

Rey Vegeta: Lo que sucede es que al entrar al comedor noté que te estaban molestando y no me pude resistir a sacarte de ahí de esa forma

Potsie: No entiendo

Rey Vegeta: Que después de eso comenzarán a correr los chismes sobre tu y yo

Potsie: ¿QUÉ?

Rey Vegeta: Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ya me imagino todo el escándalo que será

Potsie: Ay no y a mi que no me van a dejar en paz en lo que me resta de vida, ya de por si me va mal con todo mundo y usted que sale con sus cosas, me va a ir peor de lo que ya me va

Rey Vegeta: ¿Pero que es eso de que te va mal con todo mundo?

Potsie: Usted no esta para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, así que déjeme en paz

Rey Vegeta: No digas tonterías y ya dime que es lo que sucede.

Potsie: Ash... está bien. Sucede que toda la gente que me conoce no me soporta, según me han dicho... bueno mas bien gritado, es por que soy una loca sin remedio, que soy la vergüenza para los saiyajins y cosas así. 

Rey Vegeta: Puras estupideces. A mí me pareces muy graciosa

Potsie: Ay si que lindo, me ve como el payasito del siglo

Rey Vegeta: No me refería a eso

Potsie: Si como no.

Rey Vegeta: Yo lo que quisiera saber es el por que de tu extraño comportamiento

Potsie: Pues yo no quiero que usted ni nadie lo sepa

Rey Vegeta: ¿Por qué?

Potsie: Por que no y ya

Rey Vegeta: Te ordeno que me lo digas.

Potsie: Ordene todo lo que quiera, yo no hablo de lo que no quiero mucho menos con alguien que me aburre a muerte

Rey Vegeta: ¿Es que acaso quieres que brinque y grite por todos lados para considerarme divertido?

Potsie: No sería mala idea

Rey Vegeta: Estas loca si piensas que yo voy a hacer eso

Potsie: Ya sé que estoy loca, todo mundo me lo recuerda a diario, no necesito que tu también lo hagas

Potsie se da media vuelta y se aleja del Rey Vegeta, que la sigue.

Rey Vegeta: Potsie ven aquí inmediatamente

Potsie: No quiero

Rey Vegeta: Es una orden, mas te vale obedecerla

Potsie: ¿Y que me va a hacer?... fíjate que no me da ni un gramo de miedo

Rey Vegeta: Maldita sea mujer, ya detente 

Potsie: Uy si, seguramente contigo hablándome así me voy a detener

Rey Vegeta: ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga entonces?

Potsie: No sé... ¿podría ser tal vez pidiéndolo por favor?

Rey Vegeta: Eso nunca, yo soy el Rey de este planeta, no tengo que pedirte favores siendo que tu debes obedecerme ciegamente.

Potsie: Pues en sus sueños me va a ver a mí obedeciéndolo de esa manera, yo acepto ordenes cuando se que tienen una razón, yo no cumplo caprichos.

El Rey Vegeta toma a Potsie de la cola, la cual la llevaba suelta y ondeando libremente de un lado a otro, y al sentir el agarre cae de rodillas al suelo y respirando agitadamente.

Potsie: Eso... es juego... sucio... además de... de que... me falta al respeto... T-T suelte mi colita...

Rey Vegeta: Deberías aprender a no traer todo el tiempo tu cola ondeando de un lado a otro, sobre todo si aun no superas la debilidad de tu cola.

Potsie: A mí...  no me gusta traerla... sujeta a la cintura... T-T ya suélteme

Rey Vegeta: Claro que no, ahora mismo te llevo a donde podamos hablar sin que escapes.

El rey Vegeta sube a Potsie sobre su hombro sin soltarle la cola.

Potsie: Se aprovecha... que no tengo... nada de fuerzas...

Un rato mas tarde, el Rey Vegeta entra a su habitación la cual cierra con llave y después deja a Potsie en el suelo.

Rey Vegeta: Ahora si nadie no molestará aquí

Potsie: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?... no te dejaré que te aproveches de mí

Rey Vegeta: No lo voy a hacer no seas paranoica

Potsie: Uy con usted voy de mal en peor, primero estaba loca, después soy una payasa y ahora soy paranoica... ¿después que voy a ser?

Rey Vegeta: Mi mujer

Potsie: Sigue soñando

Rey Vegeta: Pero ya nos desviamos del tema, quiero que me digas el por que de tu comportamiento

Potsie: No quiero

Rey Vegeta: Pues no saldrás de aquí hasta que no me lo digas

Potsie: Pues yo sigo con hambre... aliméntame, manda pedir comida... sirve de algo

Rey Vegeta: Deja ya los juegos

Potsie: No son juegos

Rey Vegeta: HABLAME SOLAMENTE DE USTED

Potsie: Uy que delicado, no aguantas nada

Rey Vegeta: Mientras no seas mi mujer no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de tu, así que comienza a respetarme y háblame de usted.

Potsie: No quiero, yo te hablo como yo quiera

Rey Vegeta: Pues si tu me hablas de tu, entonces estamos hablando de que ya eres mi mujer

Potsie: OO° 

Rey Vegeta: Y como mi mujer que te auto declaraste comenzarás a dormir aquí conmigo

Potsie: ¿Qué yo que?... no, eso si que no... no te aproveches de tus juegos de palabras para conseguir lo que quieres.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y quien me lo va a impedir?... te recuerdo que soy el rey, la máxima autoridad en todo este planeta, y tu solo eres una de mis guerreras, sobre la que tengo el completo derecho de hacer lo que yo quiera

Potsie: Oye... T-T me dejas sin ninguna opción... ToT buaaaaaaaaa... eres un aprovechado y malvado villano... ToT buaaaaa

Rey Vegeta: Ya deja de llorar que solo estoy jugando... y ya habla de una ves por todas o ya no hablaré en tono de juego

Potsie: T^T snif... esta bien... es que resulta que yo soy así por que... este... mi padre me dijo una vez que... mi madre así fue... yo siempre desee conocerla, pero ella murió en una misión cuando yo era muy pequeña y no la recuerdo, pero siempre he buscado parecerme a ella, cuando niña decidí que sería como ella y mi padre siempre me contaba como fue ella, pero la verdad no se si realmente lo he conseguido... pero el problema es que los demás saiyajins se burlan de mi por ser así, pero a mi no me importa, si no me quieren como soy pues yo tampoco los quiero a ellos.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Entonces tu madre actuaba como loca y tu quieres seguir sus pasos?

Potsie: Oye no le digas loca a mi mami, pero la verdad no actuaba como loca, mi padre me contó que era la persona mas alegre del universo, no la loca más grande del universo

Rey Vegeta: Pues entonces estas errando tu camino para parecerte a tu madre... la imagen que das es la de una loca sin remedio, no de la persona mas alegre del universo

Potsie: ¿Y tu que sabes de diversión si eres un aburrido de lo peor?, además tu dijiste que soy muy graciosa

Rey Vegeta: Ya lo sé

Potsie: Bueno ya te dije lo que querías, ahora ya abre la puerta y déjame irme.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y por que la prisa?

Potsie: ¿Y por que el gusto por tenerme encerrada?

Rey Vegeta: Que si te tengo aquí encerrada estoy mas tiempo contigo sin que te me escapes 

Potsie: ¿Y para que quieres pasar mas tiempo conmigo?

Rey Vegeta: Ya te lo dije mujer, tu me gustas... quiero que seas mi mujer

Potsie: Ay no juegues 

Rey Vegeta: No es ningún juego

Potsie: Ay no, como me arrepiento de haberte besado, de haber sabido que te ibas a ilusionar así mejor ni lo hago

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y por que lo hiciste?

Potsie: Por que se me antojo y ya

Rey Vegeta: No cualquier mujer saiyajin tiene esos antojos

Potsie: Si supieras

Rey Vegeta: ¿Saber que?

Potsie: Resulta que constantemente en los vestidores de las mujeres me ha tocado escuchar a todas las guerreras suspirando por tus huesitos

Rey Vegeta: Sabía de varias pero no sabía que fueran muchas

Potsie: Ay ni te hagas, con eso de que eres el rey todas se derriten por ti

Rey Vegeta: Lo que nunca pensé fue que las mujeres saiyajins fueran tan frívolas como las de las otras razas

Potsie: Ay por Dios, si son peor, yo por eso no me junto con ellas

Rey Vegeta: ¿Quieres decir que tú eres diferente?

Potsie: ¿Qué no se me nota?

Rey Vegeta: A decir verdad se nota muchísimo la diferencia, lo que no sabía si era solo en apariencia o realmente eres así. Por eso me gustas más.

Potsie: Ya se que soy adorable pero no exageres

El Rey Vegeta camina hacia Potsie que al verlo acercarse retrocede

Potsie: No se acerque

Pero el rey Vegeta no le hace caso y continua acercándose.

Potsie: ¿Ya ves que si me trajiste aquí para aprovecharte?

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y por que deduces que pienso aprovecharme?

Potsie: Por que se te ve en la cara lo lujurioso

Rey Vegeta: No digas tonterías y deja de hablarme de tú si no quieres que comience a tratarte como mi mujer

Potsie se choca contra un pequeño banco con lo que cae al suelo estrepitosamente, el rey Vegeta corre y la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Potsie: Ayayayayayyyy... mi pie me duele, mira lo que me pasó por tu culpa, ahora me curas mi pie a ver como le haces, a mí me dejas como estaba

El rey Vegeta toma a Potsie en brazos y la lleva hasta la cama donde la deja sentada, el se arrodilla frente a ella y revisa su pie, mientras Potsie lo ve con risa burlona, el rey Vegeta la ve confundido.

Rey Vegeta: ¿De que te ríes?

Potsie: De que así a mis pies te ves muy bonito

El Rey de los saiyajins mira molesto a la chica cuando se para y sujetándola de las manos la obliga a ponerse de pie y después la acerca a unos cuantos centímetros de la chica.

Rey Vegeta: No me parece nada gracioso que te burles de mí.

Potsie: Claro, como eres un aburrido.

Rey Vegeta: Ya me canse de esto.

Potsie: ¿Qué tu ya te cansaste?, Yo estoy harta desde que comenzaste.

Rey Vegeta: Pues desde el día de hoy ya no habrá consideraciones para ti Potsie, serás mi mujer aunque no te guste.

Potsie: Ya suéltame eres un hentai, suéltame

Rey Vegeta: Cierra la boca, tu haces lo que yo quiero, soy el rey y tu eres mía

Potsie: No... no quiero, no quiero y no quiero.

Rey Vegeta: Pues resulta que aquí no importa para nada el que tu quieras o no quieras.

Potsie: Ya suéltame

El Rey Vegeta besa a Potsie con rudeza mientras la comienza a acariciar por todo el cuerpo, Potsie lucha hasta el cansancio para quitarse al rey vegeta de encima sin tener resultados, por lo que se deja de oponer y a punto de llorar dice.

Potsie: Suéltame... por favor...

Rey Vegeta: Maldita sea

El rey Vegeta suelta a Potsie que rápidamente se aparta de el y corre hasta un rincón del cuarto donde se para y mira con recelo al Rey Vegeta, cual la mira unos segundos y después va hasta la puerta abriéndola y después caminando hasta su cama donde se sienta y agacha la cabeza.

Rey Vegeta: Puedes irte

Potsie por unos segundos se queda mirando al Rey Vegeta para después salir a toda prisa de la habitación, chocándose con un grupo de saiyajins en el proceso a los cuales aparta de su camino y se va corriendo de ahí.

Saiyajin 1: ¿Viste eso?, esa saiyajin salió del cuarto del rey

Saiyajin 2: Parece que nuestro monarca por fin tiene pareja

Saiyajin 3: Es una chica muy hermosa

Saiyajin 4: Yo que ustedes no hablaba, que esa chica es la loca del grupo de asalto 56

Saiyajin 2: ¿En serio esa hermosura es la loca de la que tanto hablan?

Saiyajin 4. Sí

Saiyajin 1: Pues que desperdicio

Rey Vegeta: Cierren la boca y vayan a ocuparse de sus tareas inmediatamente

4 saiyajins: Como ordene su majestad.

Los cuatro saiyajins se van corriendo a toda prisa muy asustados dejando a su monarca parado a medio corredor, mirando hacia donde corrió Potsie.

Rey Vegeta: Maldita sea, sabía que esto sería difícil pero no esperé tanto... maldita mujer desde la primera vez que la vi me encanto, fui a escoger a la hembra mas difícil de mi especie.

Al día siguiente, el rey Vegeta esta en la sala de entrenamiento real esperando a Potsie pero ya son las 7:00 de la mañana y ella no aparece, por lo cual pasea de un lado a otro molesto.

Rey Vegeta: Maldición... Potsie definitivamente no piensa aparecerse el día de hoy... mejor iré a buscarla

Mas tarde en una zona alejada del área de las habitaciones reales, el rey Vegeta esta parado frente a una puerta a la cual toca.

Rey Vegeta: Potsie abre inmediatamente la puerta

Al no recibir respuesta toca nuevamente pero mas fuerte.

Rey Vegeta: ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA

Nuevamente no recibe respuesta por lo que da una patada a la puerta la cual se abre y entra. La habitación esta completamente a oscuras con las cortinas cubriendo la ventana, el rey Vegeta entra cerrando la puerta tras el y ve un bulto en la cama, el cual se mueve un poco. 

Rey Vegeta: Potsie ya despierta mujer holgazana

Potsie: Ñeeeeeeee

Rey Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Potsie se sienta en la cama con los ojos entre cerrados, el cabello revuelto, vistiendo un camisón  sin mangas y cuello redondo. 

Potsie: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... 

Rey Vegeta: Deberías haberte presentado a entrenamiento en la sala de entrenamiento real hace dos horas

Potsie se deja caer nuevamente sobre la cama y abrazándose a su frazada.

Potsie: Al diablo con tu entrenamiento... déjame dormir...

Rey Vegeta: No digas estupideces y levántate ya 

Potsie:  AY YA DEJAME EN PAZ NO ME SIENTO NADA BIEN, DEJAME DORMIR

Rey Vegeta: ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Potsie: No sé, ¿qué me viste cara de doctor o que?

Rey Vegeta: Te estoy preguntando que si que es lo que sientes.

Potsie: Me duele todo el cuerpo, mis oídos están a punto de explotarme, además que siento un fuerte dolor en el estomago y mi colita me duele mas aún, estoy toda mareada, estoy también muy cansada, casi no tengo fuerzas y tengo mucha fiebre

Rey Vegeta: Eso es muy raro

Potsie: Lo raro es que yo esté enferma... nunca me enfermo y ahora que me enfermo me pega de todo Y-Y

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y por que no has ido al área medica?

Potsie: No... no quiero ir ahí... nunca...

Rey Vegeta: No seas payasa, ponte de pie y lárgate al área medica a que te atiendan

Potsie: NOOOOOOOOOOO... yo no voy a ese lugar, ni loca me paro yo ahí

Rey Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Potsie: Solo no quiero ir y ya.

Rey Vegeta: Muy bien no irás

El rey Vegeta sale de la habitación sin dar mayor explicaciones dejando muy confundida a Potsie. Mas tarde, el rey Vegeta regresa acompañado de un grupo de tres médicos. Potsie se encuentra dormida.

Rey Vegeta: Hagan su trabajo.

Medico 1: Como ordene su majestad.

Los tres médicos se acercan a la cama donde yace dormida la chica, la cual de pronto despierta y ve a los médicos con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, después se levanta de un salto y gritando.

Potsie: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, aléjense de mi... no me toquen... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...

Los tres médicos se apartan asustados al ver como Potsie prepara un energía-dan con su mano.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios te sucede Potsie?

Potsie: NO SE ATREVAN A ACERCÁRSEME.

Rey Vegeta: Maldita sea ya cálmate.

Potsie: Si ese trío no se sale de aquí con sus inyecciones no me voy a calmar

Rey Vegeta: ¿Estos tres y sus inyecciones?... ¿no estarás diciendo que le tienes miedo a la inyecciones?

Potsie: CALLATE que no es para que te burles... esas cosas duelen mucho T^T snif

Rey Vegeta: Mira mejor cálmate que no te van a inyectar, solo vienen a ver que tienes

Potsie: ¿Me lo prometes?

Rey Vegeta: Te doy mi palabra

Potsie: Espero que tu palabra valga lo suficiente

Potsie desaparece la esfera de energía de su mano y se deja caer sentada en la cama, los ya muy asustados médicos se acercan temblorosos a la chica para comenzar a chequearla. Mas tarde después de varios ataques histéricos de Potsie cada que uno de los médicos metía sus manos en alguno de sus maletines, los doctores y el rey Vegeta por fin salen de la habitación, dejando dormida a Potsie, mientras ellos conversan afuera.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y que tiene?

Medico 1: La chica tiene un severo caso de envenenamiento con un polvo que es mortal para nuestra raza, este polvo es producido por una extraña planta de un planeta que ya fue exterminado hace ya mucho tiempo. 

Medico 2: Es algo desconcertante el que esté contaminada con ese polvo

Medico 3: La contaminación fue vía oral, según parece comió algo que contenía ese extraño polvo, lo cual es muy extraño dado a la dificultad para ser encontrado desde la desaparición de su planeta de origen

Medico 2: Lo mas probable que haya sido puesto en la comida de la chica a propósito por alguien que deseara hacerle daño con el pleno conocimiento de las consecuencias que tiene el consumirlo

Rey Vegeta: Así que alguien desea verla muerta

Medico 3: Eso o la chica intentaba suicidarse

Medico 1: Pero al parecer la chica podrá resistir... eso solo con muchísimo reposo, es ampliamente recomendable que no utilice para nada su energía, eso implica que tiene terminantemente prohibido hacer ataques de energía de ningún tipo e intensidad

Medico 2: Además de que debe mantenerse en lugares oscuros, nunca mantenerla en una habitación con las ventanas abiertas, 

Medico 3: Y lo más importante debe permanecer sin consumir alimento

Rey Vegeta: ¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

Medico 1: Durante tres días... y si la enfermedad no decae en ese lapso de tiempo habrá que continuar hasta que se recupere o no soporte más.

Rey Vegeta: Muy bien, ahora que esta dormida aprovechen para llevársela al área medica, quiero que la atiendan y más les vale que sobreviva

3 médicos a la vez: Sí su majestad


	2. 02

Familia Saiyajin 0: El pasado de Potsie

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Precuela de Familia Saiyajin Capitulo 02 

Mas tarde Potsie despierta en una sala completamente blanca con poca luz y ella se encuentra recostada en una cama a la cual se encuentra amarrada. Potsie intenta soltarse sin conseguirlo debido a su fatal condición física, por lo que comienza a gritar tan fuerte como puede.

Potsie: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH MALDITOS SE APROVECHARON DE QUE ESTOY ENFERMA PARA ENCERRARME... CUANDO ME RECUPERE YA VERAN COMO LES VA... ME VOY A ENCARGAR DE MATARLOS A TODOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MALDITO DONDE ESTAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS... SACAME DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... QUE SE CREEN QUE SON SUÉLTENME Y DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ PARA MATARLOS A TODOS UNOS POR UNOS... LOS VOY A DESCUARTIZAR... LE VOY A SACAR EL ESQUELETO Y DESPUÉS LOS VOY A MATAR... SAQUENME DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra una enfermera la cual mira asustada a Potsie que la ve con rabia.

Potsie: TE ORDENO QUE  ME SUELTE O SI NO TE DESCUARTIZO

Enfermera: Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso... tengo ordenes de no soltarla ni dejarla salir de aquí

Potsie: ¿Y QUIEN FUE EL IMBECIL QUE ORDENO ESA ESTUPIDEZ?

Enfermera: Fue... el medico principal... 

Potsie: ¿Y QUIEN FUE LA SABANDIJA QUE LE DIO PERMISO A ESE ESTUPIDO DOCTOR DE MIERDA PARA TENERME AQUÍ ENCERRADA?

Enfermera: El... el... el rey Vegeta...

Potsie: CON QUE FUE ESE PERRO DESGRACIADO... CUANDO LO TENGA ENFRENTE LE VOY A DECIR SUS VERDADES, Y DESPUÉS LO VOY A MANDAR A CONOCER AL MISMISIMO DEMONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG... ES UN MALDITO GUSANO MISERABLE... PERO ME LAS VA A PAGAR... ESTO NO ME LO HACE NADIE... MUCHO MENOS EL... AAAAAAHHHHHHHH YA SUÉLTAME ESTUPIDA

La enfermera asustada sale de la habitación dejando a Potsie roja del coraje y gritando sin parar.

Potsie: AAAAAAHHHH QUE CORAJE... Y YA TENGO HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEE... DENME ALGO DE COMER... MALDITOS, SIRVAN DE ALGO... TENGO HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Así permanece Potsie durante 3 días en los cuales después de no consumir ningún tipo de alimento se encuentra completamente débil y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormida, pero cada vez que despierta se dedica a lanzar amenazas principalmente en contra de Vegeta y los médicos que la tienden, prometiendo acabar con ellos tan pronto que salga de ahí. El tercer día en la noche, el Rey Vegeta esta parado observando a través de un cristal a Potsie mientras duerme.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y que sucedió con ella durante estos tres días?

Medico: Es definitivamente el paciente más difícil que hemos tenido, no para de lanzar amenazas en contra de su majestad y todos nosotros los médicos, aunque últimamente se encuentra muy débil por lo que permanece durante mucho tiempo dormida.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y al menos ha servido de algo?

Medico: Si, ya se encuentra fuera de peligro y a partir de mañana podrá ingerir alimentos, la pobre ha permanecido sin comer para nada, la comida le sabrá a gloria

Rey Vegeta: Muy bien

El rey Vegeta se da media vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando de pronto Potsie ahora despierta grita.

Potsie: MADITO VEGETA SÉ QUE ANDAS POR AQUÍ, PUEDO SENTIR TU PUTREFACTA ENERGÍA, TE JURO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR... LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA SERÁ EL ULTIMO DIA DE TU EXISTENCIA

El rey Vegeta sin voltear en dirección a Potsie se queda parado sin hacer o decir nada por unos segundos y después continua su camino saliendo del lugar. Al día siguiente muy de mañana, una enfermera entra al cuarto de Potsie llevando consigo una mesa, detrás de ella entra un medico, el cual camina hasta la cama de Potsie parándose a un lado y la enfermera se para del otro lado de la cama.

Medico: Potsie... despierta

Potsie abre los ojos.

Potsie: ¿Qué quieres?

Medico: Mira Potsie, la razón por la que estuviste aquí durante estos tres días es por que ingeriste un extraño polvo que daña enormemente el organismo saiyajin.

Potsie: ¿De que polvo estas hablando?

Medico: Es Merecanicolagificionina

Potsie: ¿mande?

Medico: Ese es el nombre de ese polvo, Merecanicolagificionina

Potsie: Bueno el nombre es lo de menos

Medico: Como te decía por eso estuviste aquí, sucede que la luz del sol es letalmente dañina en tu estado, así como el alimento. 

Potsie: ¿Así que por eso me estaban matando de hambre aquí encerrada?  

Medico: Así es

Potsie: oh... ¿y tan siquiera sirvió de algo?

Medico: Si, ya en este momento te encuentras bien, solo necesitas recuperar fuerzas debido a la falta de alimento

Potsie: ¿Y eso significa que...?

Medico: Que a partir de hoy puedes comenzar a comer normalmente.

Potsie: Ya suéltame pues, tengo hambre, quiero comer... deprisa

La enfermera desata a Potsie la cual se sienta en la cama, la enfermera saca de la mesita una charola con comida la cual Potsie devora casi en segundos, la enfermera sirve comida a Potsie durante algunos minutos, toda siendo devorada casi al instante por la chica saiyajin. Cuando termina de comer, Potsie se pone de pie y hace algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, cuando el doctor le habla.

Medico: La próxima vez te recomiendo tener mas cuidado con lo que comes

Potsie: Si... ah por cierto doctor tengo algo que pedirle.

Medico: Si claro, dime.

Potsie se para junto al doctor y le da un puñetazo en el estomago estampándolo en la pared.

Potsie: La próxima vez explíqueme desde un principio que demonios sucede, por que la próxima no solo lo dejaré estampado en la pared sino que lo voy a dejar embarrado en el suelo.

Potsie sale furiosa de la habitación pateando a su paso la puerta y cuanta cosa se cruza en su camino. Mas tarde, Potsie camina por los pasillos del castillo, aun muy furiosa.

Rey Vegeta: Valla, hasta que te recuperaste

Potsie: CALLATE NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI

Rey Vegeta: Sigues de gritona, creo que quedaste peor de lo que estabas

Potsie se gira hacia el rey Vegeta y se acerca amenazadora a él.

Potsie: Mira mejor cierra la boca, déjame en paz ya no te soporto eres un miserable gusano molesto

Rey Vegeta: Será mejor que vallas cambiando esa forma de dirigirte a mí, debes respetarme de una vez por todas

Potsie: Como si tu merecieras el respeto de alguien

Potsie se gira para irse cuando un ataque de energía le golpea la espalda cayendo de rodillas al suelo. 

Potsie: Bastardo... miserable... ¿cómo te atreves... a atacarme... por la... espalda?... maldito imbecil...

Un nuevo ataque de energía sale de la mano de Rey Vegeta golpeándola y lanzándola a volar por un gran tramo del pasillo cayendo al suelo. Con dificultad se pone de pie y se gira hacia el Rey Vegeta.

Potsie: Te aprovechas que... no estoy completamente recuperada... y no te voy a hablar de otro modo... así es como mereces... que te hable perro maldito.

Rey Vegeta: Ya me cansé de ser tan considerado contigo, debes tenerme y tratarme con el respeto que merezco

Potsie: Eso precisamente es lo que hago... te trato con el respeto que mereces... tu no mereces mas que te trate peor que a un perro.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Dime una sola razón por la que merezco que me trates de esa manera?

Potsie: Por que me caes gordo

Rey Vegeta: ¿No tienes nada mejor que eso?

Potsie: Que eres muy molesto

Rey Vegeta: Al menos esfuérzate un poco mas

Potsie: Eres un aprovechado gritón

Rey Vegeta: Para gritos los tuyos

Potsie: Pero bien que me tuviste encerrada cuanto quisiste y para colmo sin comer

Rey Vegeta: Solo estas dando patadas de ahogado

Potsie: Uy si, seguramente me voy a ahogar si soy excelente nadadora

Rey Vegeta: No payasees conmigo, estamos hablando en serio

Potsie: ¿Y quien te dijo a ti que yo estoy payaseando?

Rey Vegeta: No me contestes cosas estúpidas

Potsie: No son cosas estúpidas, es la verdad

Rey Vegeta: Ni quien pueda contigo

Potsie: Hasta que te das cuenta

Rey Vegeta: Maldita sea, ¿piensas seguir así durante mucho tiempo?

Potsie: No sé, tal vez si, tal vez no. Todo depende de cómo te comportes

Rey  Vegeta: ¿Cómo que todo depende de cómo me comporte?

Potsie: Tu pórtate bien y te irá bien, de lo contrario me voy a dedicar a hacerte la vida imposible, que aun me acuerdo de cómo me dejaste ahí encerrada, yo eso del polvito merecani... quien sabe que mas yo no me lo creo

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y tu malestar también lo inventé yo?

Potsie: Puuues... no

Rey Vegeta: ¿Y no te recuperaste?

Potsie: Emm... si

Rey Vegeta: Pues gracias a que te dejé ahí encerrada es por lo que aun estas viva, si no te hubieran tenido así hubieras muerto desde el primer día

Potsie: ¿Y que quieres?... ¿qué te lo agradezca?

Rey Vegeta: Eso sería excelente, pero me conformo con que al menos no me lo eches en cara

Potsie: Gra... gracias… por lo de... ash por eso...

Rey Vegeta: Eso es un buen comienzo

Potsie: Solo no te hagas ideas que no son, ¿eh?

Rey Vegeta: Lo que digas Potsie... pero yo aun sigo con la idea de que seas mi mujer

Potsie: ¿Qué no te cansas nunca?

Rey Vegeta: No

Potsie: Terco como una mula

Rey Vegeta: Me gusta obtener todo lo que yo quiero

Potsie: Caprichoso

Rey Vegeta: Oye Potsie, ¿tu sabes quien podría haberte dado ese polvo?

Potsie: Mejor te hago una lista de los que no me lo darían, sería mas corta... creo que serían dos o 3... y por que son seres de otras razas que trabajan en el castillo... no me llevo muy bien con los de mi especie, pero con otras no me va del todo mal

Rey Vegeta: Ya veo, pero si te enteras quien fue el que te dio ese maldito polvo dime quien es para hacerle pagar muy caro su estupidez

Potsie: Cálmate que si yo me llego a enterar quien es no va a quedar nada de él para cuando tenga tiempo de decírtelo... pero bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto, que tengo tres días con esta ropa y sin bañarme... necesito asearme y después iré a comer...

Rey Vegeta: Creo que es mejor que me acompañes

Potsie: ¿A dónde?

Rey Vegeta: A tu nueva habitación

Potsie: ¿Y que sucedió con la que ya tenía?

Rey Vegeta: Nada, solo que mientras estuviste en el área medica decidí que cuando salieras te cambiarías a otra habitación

Potsie: Oh, ¿y cual es?

Rey Vegeta: La mía

Potsie: A mi no me vengas con esas bromas 

Rey Vegeta: No es ninguna broma

Potsie: Eso de que ahora voy a dormir en tu habitación no puede ser mas que una broma

Rey Vegeta: Pues no lo es

Potsie: ¿PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE eres?... maldición, me trauma que seas el rey de los saiyajins ¬¬***

Rey Vegeta: Pues lo soy y te aguantas

Potsie: Ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo... lo tengo bien claro

Rey Vegeta: Anda vamos de una vez a nuestra habitación para que te cambies

Potsie: Rayos... nunca te darás por vencido... pero yo tampoco me voy a dar por vencida así que te vas tu solito a tu habitación y yo me las averiguaré para conseguir donde vivir... adiós

Rey Vegeta: Nada de adiós

El rey Vegeta sujeta a Potsie de la cola, esta al sentir la fuerte presión en su cola cae inconsciente al suelo, el rey Vegeta se pone de cuclillas junto a ella y después se para con ella en brazos.

Rey Vegeta: Aun esta muy débil, con solo sujetarle la cola callo inconsciente

Mas tarde en la habitación del Rey Vegeta. Potsie esta recostada sobre la cama, cuando de pronto despierta se sienta y se sujeta la cabeza.

Potsie: Rayos... la cabeza me da vueltas... ¿pero que demonios me sucedió?

Rey Vegeta: Te desmayaste cuando te sujete la cola

Potsie: ¿Y se puede saber que tienes que andar haciendo sujetándome la cola?

Rey Vegeta: Lo hice para traerte aquí no creí que te debilitarías tanto, y es que realmente me olvidé de que te encontrabas demasiado débil

Potsie: No te hagas, que lo hiciste a propósito... eres un aprovechado...

Rey Vegeta: ¿Hasta cuando pretendes seguirme tratando igual?

Potsie: No se

Potsie se pone de pie, el Rey Vegeta la mira desconcertado, la chica comienza a hurgar por toda la habitación.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Qué buscas Potsie?

Potsie: Mi ropa

Rey Vegeta: No la vas a encontrar por ningún lado

Potsie: ¬¬ ¿Y con que se supone me voy a vestir?... no voy a vivir con esta misma ropa por el resto de mi vida.

Rey Vegeta: Lo que sucede es que pedí te hicieran la ropa que va de acuerdo con tu rol.

Potsie: ¿Qué?... no entiendo... ¿cómo que mi rol?... ¿qué es un rol?... ¿yo tengo uno?... ¿es comida?.... ¬¬ oye yo no tengo nada de comida... O.O ¿me voy a vestir con comida?

Rey Vegeta: ¬¬ No seas estúpida

Potsie: ¬¬ no me digas estúpida, imbecil

Rey Vegeta: ¬¬ no me digas imbecil mujer

Potsie: ¬¬ hombre

Rey Vegeta: ¬¬ Mujer

Potsie: ¬¬ Hombre

El Rey Vegeta suspira resignado.

Potsie: ^_____^ Yo siempre gano

Rey Vegeta: Vaya noticia

Potsie: Me gusta ganar ^o^ soy una triunfadora

Rey Vegeta: ¿Modestia aparte?

Potsie: ¿OO? ¿qué es la modestia?

Rey Vegeta: Ya veo que no la conoces...

Potsie: Puuuues.... nop, no la conozco, ¿qué es?

Rey Vegeta: Pues no te simpatizará conocer su significado

Potsie: Bueno no importa... y bueno, ¿qué me voy a poner?... ¿dónde está la cocina?

Rey Vegeta: ¿Para que quieres una cocina?

Potsie: Para buscar la comida que me voy a poner

Rey Vegeta: No te vas a poner ninguna comida

Potsie: ¿no?, ¿entonces que?, ¿nada?

Rey Vegeta: Pues si solo permanecerás aquí, donde solo yo pueda mirarte me parece perfecto que no uses nada ~_^

Potsie: @.@ ¿quieres que ande desnuda por toda la habitación para ti?

Rey Vegeta: Si ~.^

Potsie: . ay no que pena

El rey Vegeta se acerca a Potsie y la abraza, ella muy tranquila se deja abrazar.

Rey Vegeta: Mas que verte pasear desnuda, me gustaría mas desnudarte yo a ti

Potsie: . no digas eso que me traumas

Rey Vegeta: Muy bien ya no lo diré

El rey Vegeta besa a Potsie, que sin pensarlo siquiera le responde. Segundos después se separan.

Potsie: Oye... ¿cuándo nos casamos que no me acuerdo?

Rey Vegeta: Nosotros no estamos casados

Potsie: O.O ¿no estamos casados?

Rey Vegeta: No... pero eso se puede remediar...

Potsie: No, no, no, no... T.T yo no me quiero casar...

Rey Vegeta: Si tu no te quieres casar por mi no hay problema, aunque me gustaría llamarte mi esposa.

Potsie: . ay no, ¿esposa yo?, si no estoy tan vieja.

Rey Vegeta: No eres nada vieja, y no necesitas estár vieja para casarte.

Potsie: ¿En serio?

Rey Vegeta: Si

Potsie: Ah bueno

Potsie besa al rey Vegeta con extraña dulzura que confunde enormemente al rey Vegeta, al separarse.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Por qué me besaste de esa manera?

Potsie le dedica una tierna sonrisa y acaricia suavemente el rostro del Rey Vegeta.

Potsie: Creo prudente dejar a un lado los juegos, y hablar contigo sinceramente.

Rey Vegeta: ¿De que estás hablando?

Potsie dedica una nueva caricia al rostro del Rey Vegeta.

Potsie: ¿Recuerdas el día que entrenamos y que te besé?

Rey Vegeta: Claro como olvidarlo

Potsie: Ese día te besé por que pensé que yo solo era un capricho para ti... pero ah pasado ya algo de tiempo y continuas siguiéndome, sin importarte que te maltrate, sin importar que te gritara lo que te gritara, sin importar el que te hablara solamente estupideces, y ahora... ¿hasta matrimonio?... la verdad no puedo decir que solo quieres jugar un rato...

Rey Vegeta: ¿Pero el beso de hoy?

Potsie: Bueno, con él trato de decirte que... estoy dispuesta a intentar algo contigo... solo espero no equivo...

El Rey Vegeta la hace callar con un beso después del cual con gran alegría le dice.

Rey Vegeta: No esperes nada, disfrútalo conmigo y lo demás no importa

Potsie se abraza al rey Vegeta con todas su fuerzas.

CONTINUARA . . .

^^ Hola lectores... en los reviews preguntan sobre otros fics también llamados familia saiyajin... Bueno sucede que Familia Saiyajin es un fanfic creado por mi hermana así como la secuela... este fic es creación mía y al igual que el personaje Potsie... Este es la precuela del fic de mi hermana, es decir va antes de su fanfic... son algo así como una serie, en tres partes... Familia Saiyajin 0: El pasado de Potsie, Familia Saiyajin, y, Familia Saiyajin 2: El musical... en los fics de mi hermana yo también intervengo escribiendo alguna que otra escena a modo de colaboración... por cierto que si quieren conocer a Potsie entren a esta dirección - http://www.iespana.es/kaily/bulitadegottie.jpg 

Para terminar quiero agradecer a todos los que está leyendo esta historia, me alegra que les gustara... gracias.

Kaily el ángel diabólico


	3. 03

Familia Saiyajin 0: El pasado de Potsie

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Precuela de Familia Saiyajin de Ai-chan

Capitulo 03

Mas tarde, Potsie se encuentra vestida con un largo y hermoso vestido color tinto con detalles rojos.

Potsie: Esto no me agrada, no voy a poder pelear usando esto

R. Vegeta: Tu ya no tendrás la necesidad de pelear

Potsie: ¿Por qué no?

R. Vegeta: Por que como mi mujer, gozaras también de todos los privilegios... llevarás una vida de lujos y comodidades...

Potsie: Y muy aburrida -_- ¿sabes que? yo mejor ya no quiero ser tu novia

R. Vegeta: Pues lo quieras o no, ya lo eres y no hay marcha atrás

Potsie: ay tu si que eres molesto

R. Vegeta: Y tu eres caprichosa y rara... así que no te quejes...

Potsie: ¬¬ no me simpatizas

R. Vegeta: Hace un momento me dijiste todo lo contrario

Potsie: Yo solo estaba jugando

R. Vegeta: ¿Y cuando no estas jugando? Se podría decir que tus juegos son tu forma normal y en serio...

Potsie: Tu nada mas piensas lo que te conviene

R. Vegeta: Si

Potsie: y luego dicen que yo soy desesperante

R. Vegeta: No se por que te armas problemas donde no los tienes, lo que yo te ofrezco lo desea cualquiera.

Potsie: Pues resulta que yo no soy como cualquiera... ¿qué todavía no te das cuenta?

R. Vegeta: Entonces dime que es lo que quieres, lo que sea yo te lo daré

Potsie: ¿Lo que sea?

R. Vegeta: Lo que sea

Potsie: Uy esto se pone bueno... lo que yo quiera... a ver... ummm... quiero que imites a un mono

R. Vegeta: ¬¬

Potsie: ¿Qué? o.o 

R. Vegeta: ¬¬

Potsie: ¬.¬ no me veas así

R. Vegeta: ¬¬ No puedo verte de otra forma ante tal ofensa

Potsie: Pues tu dijiste que lo que yo quisiera y quiero que imites a un mono, ándale te queda fácil hasta la cola la tienes

R. Vegeta: ¿Te estas burlando de mi?

Potsie: Ya pues no quiero nada... fuchi fuera largo, chu chu

Potsie hace movimientos con las manos al Rey Vegeta indicándole que se vaya a la vez que se pone en actitud de desprecio.

R. Vegeta: ¿Piensas que me iré así como así?

Potsie: Si

R. Vegeta: Tonta

Potsie: ¬¬ luego quien ofende a quien

R. Vegeta: Tu comenzaste

Potsie: Yo no comencé nada, tu me preguntaste y yo te respondí

R. Vegeta: Pero era algo serio

Potsie: Está bien, te diré lo que yo quiero

R. Vegeta: Te escucho

Potsie: Quiero que me dejes en paz, estaba muy a gusto yo solita cuando todo mundo me despreciaba... pero tenias que llegar tu a complicarme mas la vida 

R. Vegeta: ¬¬

Potsie: ¿Y ahora que?

El Rey Vegeta se acerca a Potsie la sujeta por la cintura y la besa, Potsie después del beso se queda en shock y sonrojada.

Potsie: o////o ¿y eso?

R. Vegeta: Dime, ¿qué representa eso para ti?

Potsie: .////. Pos es un beso de amor romántico que me sonroja

R. Vegeta: ¿Te gusto?

Potsie: //// no puedo negarlo, si me gustó

R. Vegeta: ¿Por qué?

Potsie: .///. Por que tu me gustas

R. Vegeta: Entonces no se hable mas del asunto, eres mi mujer y serás mía por siempre

Potsie: .////. Pos si, ya me enamoraste, que se amuele Potsie ¿no?

R. Vegeta: Eres muy extraña, pero me encantas

Potsie: Ni que fuera bruja

R. Vegeta: Comienzo a pensar que si lo eres

Potsie: Que yo sepa no lo soy

R. Vegeta: ¿Pero eso que importa? Solo bésame...

Potsie: Bueno...

Potsie besa al Rey Vegeta...

Algunos meses pasan y la relación de esta pareja saiyajin tan extraña ah ido por buen camino, sin contar los constantes ataques de locura tan extraños de Potsie, todo ah marchado bien. Mas esto, ah provocado molestia para mas de una persona.

Saiyajin 1: Esa loca de Potsie está en pleno romance con el Rey, no se ni como le hizo

Saiyajin 2: De nada nos sirvió haberla envenenado con ese polvo, esa loca tiene mas vidas que un gato

Saiyajin 3: ¿Qué les parece si arruinamos su relación con el Rey?

Saiyajin 2: ¿Pero como podríamos hacerlo?

Saiyajin 3: Los celos son un buen recurso

Saiyajin 1: ¿Pero quien será la idiota que se meta con el Rey y le cause problemas? Eso significaría la muerte de seguro

Saiyajin 3: No se trata de poner celosa a la loca, sino de poner celoso al Rey

Saiyajin 1: Se repite el problema, el tipo que se meta con ella lo mataría el Rey en el instante en que lo vea con esa

Saiyajin 2: ¿Y por que no le tendemos una trampa a alguien que no nos agrade? Así matamos dos pájaros de una sola pedrada?

Potsie: ¿Y por que no mejor empiezan a correr por que a la cuenta de tres no quedará ni el recuerdo de ustedes?

Saiyajin 1: ¿Y se supone que tu nos matarás?

Potsie: No, a mi la verdad me dan flojera ustedes tres, por lo que los matará él

Potsie señala a una persona a espaldas de los tres saiyajins, el cual carga energía con su mano derecha.

R. Vegeta: 1... 2...

Los tres saiyajines corren en ese momento despavoridos.

R. Vegeta: 3...

El Rey Vegeta dispara la energía acumulada en su mano contra el trío que corre como locos por el pasillo, explotando al contacto con uno de ellos, teniendo como resultado un gran estruendo, después una gran nube de polvo provocada por las paredes que se derrumbaron por el impacto, y después de que esta desaparece se ve a los tres desdichados tirados en el suelo sin vida alguna en sus cuerpos.

R. Vegeta: Si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que para cuando yo me enterara no quedaría nada de ellos, ¿por qué me dejaste matarlos?

Potsie: Es que no sabia que fueran este trío de sonsos, que la verdad no valen la pena

R. Vegeta: Ya veo... ¿y cual será mi recompensa por haberme deshecho de la basura?

Potsie: ¿Quieres una recompensa?

R. Vegeta: Claro

Potsie: A ver... ¿qué te puedo dar?... ah ya se... voy a tener un hijo tuyo

R. Vegeta: ¿Un hijo mío?... oh ya entiendo... vayamos a nuestra habitación

Potsie: ¿Para que?

R. Vegeta: Para que puedas tener un hijo mío primero debemos hacer cierto suceso ¿no sabes cual es?

Potsie: Pues claro que se cual es, por eso es que ya lo estoy esperando

Potsie se da media vuelta y se va tarareando una canción... mientras el rey Vegeta la observa atónito. Entonces reacciona y va tras ella, la alcanza parándose frente a ella deteniendo su camino.

R. Vegeta: ¿Estas embarazada?

Potsie: Pues si, darte la noticia fue tu recompensa por encargarte de esos tipos n_n ¿algo mas?

R. Vegeta: ¿Desde cuando?

Potsie: Desde que hicimos aquellas cositas que tanto te gustan a ti, fue por ellas que estoy embarazada ¿sabes?

R. Vegeta: Eso ya lo se, no soy idiota

Potsie: Pues por las cosas que me estas preguntando cualquiera diría que si lo eres

R. Vegeta: No empieces Potsie, dime, ¿es en serio?

Potsie: Pues claro que es en serio

R. Vegeta: ¿Cuando va a nacer?

Potsie: Pues cuando esté listo para salir al mundo

R. Vegeta: ¬¬ ¿qué fecha?

Potsie: Ah eso... pues déjame contar... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... y luego... 1... 2... entonces si a nueve le restamos dos nos resulta.... ummm... 7 meses... dentro de 7 meses n_n

R. Vegeta: Todavía falta mucho

Potsie: Pues si quieres en cuanto pueda le digo al bebe que se apure, solo deja que lo vea y le digo

R. Vegeta: ¬.¬U Si Potsie lo que tu digas

Potsie: n_n entonces ¿ya me vas a dejar pasar?

R. Vegeta: ¿a dónde vas?

Potsie: A comer... n_n y si no te quitas pronto te voy a comer a ti

El Rey Vegeta se hace a un lado y Potsie continua su camino.

R. Vegeta: (Pensando) No sabes la enorme recompensa que me acabas de dar... no tienes ni la menor idea de ello...

En el comedor real, Potsie se encuentra sentada frente a la enorme mesa, con cara de disgusto. El rey Vegeta entra, y se acerca a ella, rápidamente nota su disgusto.

R. Vegeta: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te hicieron?

Potsie: Me han hecho lo peor que le pueden hacer a uno

R. Vegeta: ¿Qué has dicho? Dime quien fue para matarlo

Potsie: Los cocineros

R. Vegeta: Ah malditos van a pagar, ¿y que fue lo que te hicieron?

Potsie: ò___ó me hicieron esperar por mi comida, ni mas ni menos... quiero comer y mírame aquí esperándolos... es una tortura

R. Vegeta: ¬.¬ tranquilízate, que no es para tanto, apenas si acabas de llegar

Potsie: ¿Pues que te crees? Me deben de servir desde antes de llegar por lo menos, yo no tengo su tiempo.

Entonces entran corriendo gran numero de cocineros con un gran numero de carritos repletos de charolas con deliciosa comida.

Potsie: Ya era hora, ¿saben que estoy a punto de morir?

R. Vegeta: Potsie no exageres, además, ¿qué tienes? Sueles ser rara pero no es para tanto

Potsie: Yo no soy rara y ya denme mi sopa de tarántula

R. Vegeta: ¿TU QUE DE QUE?

Potsie: @___@ Ay por Dios, no grites me duelen los oídos

R. Vegeta: NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE QUIERAS COMERTE UNA SOPA DE TARÁNTULA, ESO ES UNA ASQUEROSIDAD

Potsie: o DEJA DE GRITARME.... Y YO QUIERO SOPA DE TARANTULA

R. Vegeta: ¬¬ Eso te va a hacer daño, no puedes comerlo

Potsie: ¬¬ Quiero sopa de tarántula, se me antojo y yo la quiero y si no me la das te mato

R. Vegeta: ¿eres capaz de matarme por una sopa de tarántula?

Potsie: ò___ó Si

R. Vegeta: Me matarás a mi el padre de tu... espera un minuto... ¿dijiste acaso que se te había antojado?

Potsie: Si ¿por que?

R. Vegeta: ¿No me digas que vas a salirme con esos antojos tan raros todo el embarazo?

Potsie: No son raros, son deliciosos, ¿y donde esta mi sopa de tarántula?... ah y no se olviden de mi ensalada de escorpiones, mi pizza de moscas, mi asado de rana, mi consomé de ratas y mi pastel de gusanos...

R. Vegeta: *Pasando por toda la gama de colores conocidos* Eres asquerosa

Potsie: ¿y se supone que me importa lo que piensas de mi?... pues te informo que no... Y YA DENME MI COMIDA...

Después de comer tan deliciosos aperitivos.

Potsie: Bu ya se acabó todo... a la próxima tengan mas comida que esta es muy poquita... esperara a que me prepararan mas pero tengo sueño... Vegeta llévame cargando a nuestra habitación...

R. Vegeta: ¿Qué sucede? ¿no puedes caminar acaso?¿te sientes bien? Ya decía yo que no era saludable comer todas esas porquerías

Potsie: Eh tranquilo, no tengo nada estoy a la perfección... pero no tengo ganas de caminar... llévame cargando

R. Vegeta: ¿Acaso me viste cara de burro de carga?

Potsie: Si

R. Vegeta: ¬¬ vete caminando

Potsie: T-T buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

R. Vegeta: ¿por qué lloras?

Potsie: ToT yo quiero que tu me lleves

R. Vegeta: No

Potsie: ToT llévameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

R. Vegeta: Eh dicho que no

Potsie: T.T buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

R. Vegeta: No me vas a convencer olvídalo

Minutos después, vemos al rey Vegeta cargando a Potsie en su espalda, llevándola hasta su habitación.

R. Vegeta: Mas te vale que no te acostumbres a que te cumpla tus caprichos ¿eh Potsie?

El rey Vegeta espera una respuesta... pero al no recibirla se confunde y se detiene.

R. Vegeta: ¿Potsie?

Potsie: Ñam, ñam, ñam, que rico se siente, ñam, ñam, ñam.

R. Vegeta: -__-U Ya se durmió

Potsie: Ñam, ñam, ñam.

R. Vegeta: Estos 7 meses serán una pesadilla

Continuará...


End file.
